Eyes On You
by electricgurl
Summary: Point of views for the changes between Max/Alec after the events of Hello, Goodbye.


Title: Eyes On You

Summary: Point of views for the changes between Max/Alec after the events of Hello, Goodbye.

(A.K.A. "Eyes On You")

Rated: PG

Categories: JP Express, The Depot, Prompt Challenges, Max/Alec Characters: Alec / X5-494, Asha, Logan, Max / X5-452, Original Cindy, Other Canon, Sketchy, Syl / X5-701

Genre: None

Pairings: (DA) Max/Alec

Ratings: PG

Story Type: Challenge Response

Warnings: None

Challenges:

Series: None

Chapters: 11 Completed: Yes

Word count: 1398 Read: 1083

Published: Oct 29, 2009 Updated: Oct 30, 2009

Author's Chapter Notes:

a/n: I hate 100 word drabbles...this one is for Shay. Hope you like it dear!

**Chapter One (the barkeeper)**

Glenn watched across the bar as the couple dismissed yet another loser from the pool tables. The two had been at it for almost a week, always the same, finish work come to Crash. Taking turns buying their rounds, sounding like they were having the most fun they had ever had in their life's.

Glenn slid a watered-down beer across the table as one of the two approached the bar.

"Another round for you two?"

"Yep."

"So when ya gonna ask that girl out?"

"Never, she's Logan's remember."

"That's not what I heard." Glenn chuckled at the wide eyes.

**Chapter Two: Rafer**

Rafer had been watching the couple, every night they would come in here, like they owned the place. Only ever leaving each other's side to get refills. A smirk on his face when the man finally left her side to go over to the bar again, he picked up his glass and moved over to the pool table.

"Have time for an old friend?"

"Rafer?" Max's head looked up from the pool table in surprise. Which quickly melted into a smirk, "only if you're playing." She replied, he nodded, putting his money down on the table to match hers.

**Chapter Three: OC**

OC watched from the seats, her lickty-boo of the evening curled into her side as Rafer came around, shortly after her Boo's boy went to get their drinks. She knew something had gone down the other night between them, but didn't bring it up since both of the X5's seemed pleased as punch to just move on with their lives. Yet, when Alec came back from the bar, drinks in hand she had to wonder how long it would be until blood was drawn, and she knew that it wouldn't be his.

"Hey Alec, sit here."

**Chapter Four: Asha**

Asha ran her finger over her glass, tracing the sweat that rolled down the sides. She was tempted to just leave, but the evening took an interesting turn and she felt Logan shift in his seat.

She watched as a new game was set up, a familiar face joining Max. Why is he so happy that she's with yet another guy.

"Hey Logan, isn't it about that time?" she said trying to shift his focus back onto her.

"Huh, what I'm sorry Asha." She sighed and pushed her drink away. She was starting to understand why woman pouted all the time.

**Chapter Five: Sketchy**

A week, that was how long two of his best buds had been chilling like they had grown up together. As always, as the evening went on, they drew a crowd without knowing it, working the crowd along with whoever they got to play them. He felt bad for some of the people that had lost money playing these two, but Max's current target, well he couldn't say there was any love lost. After all the man was slime.

"She'll win." He promised Alec glad to see the smile that was tossed back from his friend.

"I know, always does."

**Chapter Six: Logan**

Logan couldn't believe it, Max had told him that they were dating, yet to see it. To flaunt it in front of his face. Well he had always thought that she was better then that. He sighed and took another drink from his Bourbon in front of him. He knew he should be paying attention to Asha, but like everyone else in the bar his eyes were for the feline couple that at the moment was split, Alec shooting daggers at the man that was trying to feel Max up every time he walked by.

"Let's go Asha, nothing here."

**Chapter Seven: Bling**

The first thing that Bling noticed was that the bar was quieter then normal, Crash tended to be a little more abrupt, he scanned the crowd, most people interested in whispering. Their eyes all drawn to the center of the pool area. He chuckled as he spotted Max, for a moment he thought about going over to see her, possibly help with the vile man she was playing against. His eyes scanning to find where Logan was, then spotted the younger man with a look of murder on his face. Everything seemed to be in hand.

**Chapter Eight: Syl**

X5-701, or rather Syl watched from the shadows, having rushed into town when she heard that a man had been arrested for Ben's crime. What a surprise to find out that her baby sister was so close to "Alec", watching as Alec seemed to have enough of the vile man-child's actions and got up off his ass.

About time too, would have been smacking him if he just sat there.

She watched with fascination as he moved over to the couple twirling a pool stick that seemed to come from no where.

And now its gonna be good.

**Chapter Nine: Alec**

Alec wasn't sure what it was that urged him out of his seat, a look of pure hate on his face as he moved over, slipping out of OC's arm easily, his fingers grabbing a stick as he moved over. Twirling it around as he paused watching the scene in front of him. Max was making the game close, there is no way she is playing HIM again.

"Hey Max, come on." He whined, "I'm bored, finish up already." A grin on his face as she turned to look at him, a raised eyebrow, their eyes never leaving.

"Fine."

***game***

**Chapter Ten: Max**

The eight sunk, Max didn't even have to look. She reached over and picked up the money. Her eyes finally breaking away from Alec's as she turned to face Rafer, "Thanks for the game, but I think I might call it a night." She smiled and then turned back to Alec still leaning onto the small railing twirling the stick. She tipped her head to the side as she looked at him, communicating without the need for words or motions.

"Wanna hit the town?" He asked, code for a little B&E.

"Sounds like a perfect plan." She said winking.

_A/N: Just couldn't help myself. These are a few extra 100-word POV's._

**NORMAL:**

Normal wasn't a man that enjoyed a night out on the town, he was happy to stay home. Perhaps watch a movie, a good book would never go wrong. But when the rumors started, and he had seen it at work;niceness; he had to see if it was true. He had to know if Missy-Miss and his Golden Boy were really. He almost tripped as he lost himself in thought, he thanked the man that helped him stay up right. He nodded his thanks and moved down the stairs, and there it was. Max and Alec, leaving together.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**JOSHUA:**

Joshua sat backwards in his seat, like Alec did to bug Little Fella. He examined his newest painting Joshua #947. He had taken a little artistic license and skipped out of order for the number but it was meant for the painting. He nodded happy with it before hearing a noise at the door. His grin widening as their smell reached him, cats-maxandalec. It was no longer Max and Alec, he greeted them both, with crushing force, his smile wide.

"Newest painting." He said pointing it out.

"Looks familiar Big Fella." Alec commented.

"It should, its us."

"Oh."

*a/n: 947 is Max and Alec's bar-codes with a one added to it. Since Joshua is the first.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At first Carr had been worried, his favorite two X5 patients had woken him up at a god awful hour, tense bodies. Eyes darting everywhere, but each other.

"What is it? What's wrong!" He demanded already getting his bag that he had started to leave packed for calls just like this.

"Umm, well-"

"Oh,spit it out Alec!" Max yelled loudly, their eyes meeting for a second before both their heads tearing away to face the walls. The doctor in Carr took over, his interest peaked at the flash of gold in their eyes.

"Well?"

"Heat." They said in unison.


End file.
